


A cure for competitive demons

by retrogal



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cum shot, Dominant Reader, F/M, no plot just self indulgent, teasing to the surprise of no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: You are far better at fighting games than Levi, and that means he wants to keep playing until he beats you.You teach him the concept of participation awards.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 488





	A cure for competitive demons

From the beginning you warned Leviathan. You told him upfront about how good you were at fighting games, but he shrugged it off and claimed that it was a good thing to have a worthy opponent at last, and that he could totally blow you away with his own 'mad skills' for sure. 

Fifteen rounds later, and you had won every single match in a row. No matter what character, stage or wicked online-approved set of combos he used, he lost to you every single time. Levi was completely wrecked over just how above his league you were at the game, and it was no good, because you knew just how competitive he could get over losing at games, any game at that. After another eight or nine matches won, you really had started getting bored of playing, unlike Levi, who only seemed to get more engrossed with every loss. Kinda masochistic of him, you thought.

"I demand a rematch!!! I finally figured out your tactics, I've got you now, ok BRING IT ON!!" He exclaimed as enthusiastic as he had been for the past hour or so, all fired up and with no signs of getting tired any time soon. That was just like him, which you always found adorable, but being on the receiving end of his competitiveness was a real time consuming commitment. 

"I think we should play something else, like, just anything else." 

"What?! No, no, no, no I can beat you, I promise, I'm gonna K.O. this time for sure!!" Levi so passionately assured yet again, stubborn that he was. You rolled your eyes, actually feeling bad for him at that point. 

But letting him win was not an option, he would definitely notice, so in your mind you were going through all kind of ideas to persuade him from turning this into his new obsession of the week. "Why do you care so much about winning? I though you just wanted to have fun, you know?"

Somehow, you didn't expect to see Levi's face turning red in response. The fidgeting demon bit his lip, shyly looking down at his controller with certain awkwardness that was far too endearing. 

"T-That's not it!! Of course I want to play with you, come on, I don't just go gaming with normies for no reason, uhhh I mean...you know you're my...uhhhhh" His voice turned into a soft murmur by the end of his sentence, he was shy and hesitant, but you heard it just perfectly. "ANYWAY, I suggested this game b-because I wanted to impress you...and show off...ugh that sounded way cooler in my head."

How could this guy be so cute? You still hadn't figured that out, but there he was, being the cutest thing ever. 

"Aww, Levi." You cooed, placing the control to the side and scooting over to him. The otaku tensed up, the heat spreading across his face growing to a deeper shade of red. "You don't have to impress me, dummy. You are my favorite otaku in the whole devildom." 

"R-REALLY?!" Your words had his eyes sparkling with such earnest relief, so cute you wanted to eat him up! Which meant...he was getting you in the mood for teasing.

Smiling at him, you hummed.

"Yes, really!! But, for whatever is worth, you played really good, so I think you deserve a participation award." 

"Huh? Um, w-what is that?" He asked, voice pitched a little higher, no doubt sensing your intention, he knew you too well.

With eyelashes fluttering, you looked at him through seductive, inviting eyes, and he visibly gulped. He did not even know what was coming yet, but the anticipation was caught in his throat. As you inched closer like a hunter ready to pounce, Levi thought he could melt into a puddle, so weak in a way only you could make him feel. Cock hardening and already tenting his pants, even though you had not even touched him yet...he was hopeless.

"It's a human thing, it means that you get a reward for trying your best even if you lost." Levi held his breath when you placed a hand on his thigh, close to his throbbing erection, and squeezed. His lips trembled, trying to hold back a moan. "And I know just how to reward you..."

You took the controller from his hands, placed it somewhere next to yours, before gently pushing Levi by the shoulders as to tell him to lay back. Of course, he complied without protest, and the otaku was surely rewarded by having you crawl above him to nestle between his legs. You brought your face close to his crotch, inching closer and closer. Soon enough, your hands fumbled with his belt and zipper to free his erection from the tightness of his clothes. 

You pulled out his cock, already hard as it could be. As always, Levi was thick, a little arched with veins pulsating along his shaft, and a supple head flushed almost purple with the blood of his arousal pumping to his groin. Even if you claimed that this was a reward for him...you knew you were getting wet yourself.

With hands firmly on his thighs, you brought your lips to his cock. Leviathan's reaction was immediate, his hands balling into fists as he groaned your name under his breath.

To start off, you peppered wet kisses along the hot skin of his hard length with your soft, plump lips. From the engorged head of his cock, trailing down the veiny shaft, all the way to his heavy, twitching balls begging to be emptied by you. Circling your fingers around the base, you used a hand to pump him briefly, while gently sucking at his sac. Every touch of your lips had Leviathan shivering, brows furrowing as his face twisted in steadily growing pleasure. 

"Fuck...oh fuck...that's..." Short of breath, his voice was pitched a little high, and promptly replaced by a moan when you abruptly started using your clever tongue on him. You teased the slit leaking precum while sucking on his tip, slowly at first, making him squirm and struggle not to buck his hips in a desperate attempt to bury himself into your mouth. Soon enough however, you teased your way down his shaft, and swallowed his cock as deep as it could go, until your nose was brushing against his pubic hair. Leviathan whined loudly through trembling lips, your name like a mantra, the feeling of being engulfed by the deliciously wet and slippery heat of your mouth was bliss. His half-lidded eyes were glued to the sight of you with his entire cock in your mouth, sucking like you wanted to milk him dry.

You started bobbing your head on his shaft, massaging him with your throat, and Levi knew he was not going to last much. His muscles contracted as he tried to keep himself from thrusting into your mouth as hard as he could and choke you with his cock.

Then, all of sudden, before he could reach his peak, you stopped. Pulling back from him, Levi watched you confused and very, very frustrated. However, before he could say anything, you were pulling your top over your head, and unceremoniously throwing it somewhere behind you. Your bare breasts bounced free for Levi to see, all nice and supple.

"I will do something special for you." Part of him hoped you were going to do what he was thinking...and you did.

Pressing your tits together, you had spit into your cleavage, before taking Levi's cock and positioning it right between your breasts. You squeezed the soft mounds of flesh around his hardness, enveloping him in a tight sensation of skin against skin. The feeling was certainly so good he audibly gasped. With the saliva and smeared precum all over his shaft, you had the perfect lubrication to start using your tits to massage his cock, rubbing his hardness up and down with a steady touch, adding pressure to create a completely new kind of friction working on his sensitive cock. 

Soon enough, Levi had lost his earlier inhibitions, and started relentlessly bucking his pelvis upwards to thrust himself into the softness of your full breasts, his raw glans poking in and out of your cleavage with ever snap of his hips.

Even though you said it was for him, there was something incredibly arousing about watching Levi fuck your tits so roughly. You dipped your head to gently suck at the tip that poked out of your cleavage, and that was what finally pushed Leviathan over the edge.

"Ohh fuck, fuuuuck." Levi groaned, his cock twitching between your breasts, so hot and hard, before he came. Thick and sticky spurts of his white semen coating your face, chest and breasts until he had emptied himself.

Levi was left panting for air, blue hair in disarray and mouth agape as if he had forgotten how to breath. You giggled, a little smug and satisfied with yourself, and horny enough for another round.

\--

"Levi, are you losing on purpose now?"

"WHAT? ABSOLUTELY NOT no way!!" The otaku flushed red, fidgeting place like a naughty cat caught in the act. 

There was still a long way to go with this otaku demon, you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Just me being horny for Levi, short and sweet.
> 
> Also I really just spin a roulette to pick a new fetish to write for him at this point I guess...


End file.
